Journey to the Blest
by WrittenwithPride
Summary: Just a One-Shot I wrote for my World Myth class consisting of 2140 words. Just a small thing of how I imagined Luke's trip from the Judgement Pavilion to Elysium to eventually the Isle of the Blest.


**So this was a little something I made for my project in World Myth and decided to post it here. It's just a one-shot of Luke's journey to the Isle of the Blest after he died in the Last Olympian.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson characters or the quotes from Alexander Hamilton and Carlos Ghosn.**

* * *

The blade was cold as it touched his skin. A first, he didn't understand why Percy gave him the knife, or why Annabeth let him have it. But that was only for a second. Then, he understood.

He understood that only Percy and Annabeth could see the real him, the one trying to break free of Kronos' control, his possession. Sure, it was his own fault that it happened, if he hadn't held so much hate for his father about something beyond Hermes' control, he never would have become such a susceptible victim.

 ** _Victim._**

He hated that word, it made him sound weak. It made him feel like he was nine years old again and he had just ran away from home. Back then, he definitely sounded like a victim: running away because of his mother's "mental issues" - in parenthesis because it wasn't her fault, it was Hades' for placing that curse on the Oracle that invaded her. He was a coward for running away, he made it sound like his mother was the reason he left, but, in reality, it was because he wasn't strong enough to deal with it.

So as he dug the small knife into his Achilles Heel, his underarm, he knew that Percy and Annabeth allowed him to do so because they knew, somehow, his internal struggle: victim or coward. By doing this, they were allowing him a chance to become something else.

The hero he pretended to be. The hero who befriended Percy all those years ago.

4 years, it wasn't that long ago, when he thought about it. But, so much had happened that made it feel like double - no, _**triple**_ \- that amount. He betrayed his friends, abandoned the place that had been his home for seven or so years.

And now he was dying. For what? His Titan overlord? No, no way. His stupid grudge against his father? No, that wasn't it either. To show that what he did - stealing the lightning bolt, hurting all those people, reviving the father of the gods and goddesses of Olympus - wasn't all him, but Kronos' dark thoughts influencing him? To show that, inside, he was still Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and May Castellan, head counselor of Cabin 11? Yes, that's what it was.

"Will you be getting on or not, Luke Castellan?" A raspy voice asked him.

Standing - more accurately floating - in front of him was a black cloaked figure in a large gondola-like boat with fires burning on each end and a long staff, for which Luke knew was for moving the boat.

"I don't have any money for you, Charon." Luke bowed his head respectively.

"Normally, I would not allow to passage, but they are waiting for you on the Judgement Pavillon. Now, get on."

Not deciding to question it, Luke scrambled into the boat, making sure not to touch the River Styx, not fancying a swim with the tortured dead.

The boat stopped on the bank of the River and Luke was instructed to get out. As he watched Charon leave, Luke suddenly became aware of his next problem.

Showing his monstrous teeth was the three headed dog himself.

Cerberus.

The newly deceased demigod took in a shaking breath before taking equally shaking steps towards the gates of the underworld and, due to the fact that he was guarding it, the dog.

Cerberus growled at his approach but let him pass nonetheless. Releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding Luke's stepped into a black tent - the Judgement Pavilion.

Sitting at a long table in the center of the room were three people he recognized from various Google searches.

The first, on the far left, was a young woman with fairly long black hair with spots of gold, a crown with rubies and a snake on her forehead. She was fairly attractive - the green eye shadow, black eyeliner, and red lipstick she wore helped that. Her earrings were gold like her crown and parts of her hair, and her clothes were very regal and were the style of the ancient Egyptians. Her chin was resting on the palm of her hand, making her appear to be very disinterested. Cleopatra.

On the far right was an older, probably mid to late forties, with white hair, looking a bit like a wig and fancy clothing. He was, frantically, writing something down, probably about Luke. Alexander Hamilton.

The last man, sitting in the middle, also had long, curly, dark hair, even though he was on the older side. He had a small mustache and sat in his chair, patiently, with his hands folded and his dark eyes studying Luke. Edgar Allan Poe.

"H-hello?" Luke stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"You must be Luke Castellan. Hades told us your were coming." Edgar Allan Poe cleared his throat before picking up a Manila folder.

Finally looking up, Hamilton did the same thing, followed shortly by Cleopatra, who still looked bored.

Luke shifted on his feet after there was a few minutes of silence.

Then, finally, the folders were put down and six pairs of eyes were on him.

"So, you stole Zeus lightning bolt, nearly succeeded in stealing the Golden Fleece, and raised the Titan Kronos from the depths of Tartarus. But, the one called Perseus Jackson seems adamant that you were not in control, but you were, in fact, being controlled by the one you raised. Do you deny any of this?"

Luke bowed his head, "I don't deny what I've done as well as being under Kronos' influence, but that was my choice and mine alone. I chose to listen to him, instead of turning away, betraying anyone who ever cared for me."

Cleopatra smirked, "Betrayal?" She mused, "I know a thing or two about that."

"I think we all do, one way or another." Hamilton replied.

"There will time to speak of this later, now we must place Luke where it suits him best." Poe turned to Luke, "Tell me, Luke son of Hermes, do you wish to be reborn?"

Luke tilted his head to the side, "You mean, you want me to go to the Isle of Blest?"

He nodded.

The Son of Hermes scratched the back of his head. This was probably the second or third time he wasn't absolutely **_sure_ ** of what he wanted.

"It would be nice. To be reborn. To be given a second chance." He sighed and hung his head, blonde hair invading his eyes, "But that's something that I don't think I deserve."

"And _**that**_ is why you will first go to Elysium."

Luke's eyes widened as did Poe's and Cleopatra when they turned to the late Secretary of the Treasury.

"But-but, don't you think I should go to the Fields of Punishment and be forced to listen to opera music or even the Fields of Asphodel to forget myself?! I mean, for the gods' sake, I nearly destroyed Olympus."

" _ **Nearly**_. Luke, something I once said seems to fit this situation." Hamilton cleared his throat, "When the sword is once drawn, the passions of men observe no bounds of moderation."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Trust me, young demigod," the Egyptian queen brought the attention to her, "I don't either."

Poe only shrugged before inserting his own commentary, "Perhaps he means to say that, once a man sees a glimmer of glory at the end of his way, all of his reasoning and self-restraint are forgotten."

"Meaning that it is within human nature to forget what is right at the smallest of chances of being a hero or having a legacy." He nodded to the author, "Thank you, Edgar."

"Of course, Hamilton." Poe turned back to Luke, "Luke, your anger towards you father made it easier for you to fall under the influence of Kronos, that much is true. But, sooner or later, the prospect of being greater than a god would have also caused you to fall under his will. You may be half Greek god, but you are also half-human. Therefore, you follow the laws of human nature. I agree with Hamilton, you shall go to Elysium until you feel the time is right for you to journey to the Isle of Blest. Not to mention that there are people there that you may want to apologize to."

This was the first time in this meeting that Cleopatra had shown anything other than apathy. She smiled.

"I agree with the consensus."

Luke opened his mouth to protest, but he was quickly cut off by Poe.

"Then it is settled." He stood from his chair, "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, you have hereby been judged by those who cannot fall under the power of bribery and flattery and will hereby be sent to Elysium until it is seen fit, in which you will then be moved to the Isle of Blest for the opportunity to be reborn, this judgement has been passed and is final. Alexander, bring the boy to the gates of Elysium, if you'd please."

"With pleasure." The man on the ten dollar bill replied.

"Until the next soul is in need of judging, I will go to my palace. Farewell." Cleopatra stated before turning into, what resembled, a hologram and disappearing from the tent.

Poe was quick to follow her lead after wishing Luke good luck and safe travels.

Leaving only him and Hamilton.

"Come, let's get you settled, shall we?"

It wasn't that far of a walk to Elysium, but it was far enough that Luke could get a good glimpse of Sisyphus continuously rolling his boulder up the mountain before it fell again in the Fields of Punishment and of spirits just wandering around silently in the Fields of Asphodel, forgetful of the person they once were.

Elysium itself was the heaven of the Underworld. Luke could hear the sounds of laughter and smell the barbecue. In the center of it was the Isle of Blest, the place to be reborn. This was the perfect place for a hero.

Who was not him.

Luke looked at Hamilton, not much taller than the Founder of Coast Guard, "I shouldn't be here."

"You heard Poe, the judgement was passed and final."

Luke sighed.

Hamilton placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look, there's a guy - still alive - who said something I think you should think about. 'If you have not been a villain at a certain point in time, you will never be a hero. And the day you are a hero, you may become a villain the next day.' Just think about that, alright."

Luke sighed again, but nodded.

"Good, now go find Beckendorf, Silena, Ethan, and all of the other Camp Half-Blood campers you need to and apologize."

Luke nodded before walking through the gates of the Heroes' Paradise.

* * *

Luke had only spent 3 years or so in Elysium, but it had felt like no time at all had passed.

He had found all of the demigods who had died in the war and admitted his wrongs. Only to be surprised by their very forgiving responses.

After he made his peace, he was ready to go to the Isle of the Blest. When he realized this, that was when Hamilton revealed himself in order to escort him there himself.

"Good to see you again, Luke." He greeted.

Luke smiled and nodded back.

"Let's go."

Hamilton led him to a dock that had a boat that would float itself to the Isle of the Blest.

Luke stepped in the boat before turning back to Hamilton.

"Oh, I meant to ask you when you brought me here, but what happened to King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, and William Shakespeare, I thought they were the judges."

"They still are, Hades just decided to give them some time off. We may be dead, but judging where people should go still takes a lot of energy. Goodbye, Luke."

With that farewell, Luke raised his hand and the boat pulled away from the dock and moved towards his future.

Towards his second chance.

And this time he would, hopefully, do things the right way and choose to not hold on to the past and things that are even beyond a Greek god's control.

After all, Apollo might be able to give prophecies, but even he can't change someone's fate.

Luke doubted that even the Three Fates could.

So, as he sailed to the Isle of the Blest, he made a silent oath.

 ** _I swear on the River Styx to do my best to keep my friends from harm and to let go of unnecessary anger._**

Even in the Underworld, thunder could be heard at even the thought of making the most serious of oaths.

The most dangerous one to break.

Luke knew that he would keep his promise in his next life, whatever that may bring him.

* * *

 **Like I said, just something I did for my World Myth class... Thanks to all who read this! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar errors there might've been. I hope that I have put out an accurate representation of what may have happened to Luke, but I'm sorry if it isn't actually... ;P**

 _ **~When in Doubt, Sunshine it Out! CGOTG**_


End file.
